1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck for a skate board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a truck for preventing damage thereto when attached to a skate board and negotiating and contacting a curb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for skate board truck assemblies have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,821 to Ware teaches a roller skate structure comprising a frame arranged for connection at its upper side to a shoe or the like, a wheel axle support bracket, strut means interconnecting the support bracket and frame, and action screw interconnecting the frame and support bracket, said action screw being pivotally shiftable in respect to the frame and in respect to the support bracket, a member encircling the action screw adjacent the upper end thereof and removably connected to the frame for connecting the action screw to the frame, and means connected to the action screw adjacent its lower end for connecting the action screw to the support bracket.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,925 to Williams teaches a skateboard truck that includes an axle assembly which is quickly detachable from the truck mounting paid by means of a tension bolt fitting within a slotted bracket in the mounting pad for quick detachment therefrom. The skateboard truck assembly Is provided with tension screw assembly that is mounted at a less than 45 degree angle with respect to the skateboard and includes adjusting means for adjusting the pivot axis of the assembly with respect to the skateboard totally independent of the adjustment of the tension in the assembly. A safety bracket includes a base portion with an arm having a cylindrical bore for receiving the cylindrical outer end of the tension bolt for reducing the stress on the board or tension bolt during the steering of the skateboard.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,087 to Hansen teaches a truck apparatus for skate and skateboard devices including an elongated kingpin, means for affixing the upper end of the kingpin to the bottom of a load carrying platform at a selected angle and having a member disposed midway along the length of the kingpin and a friction surface and stop means, a wheel axle carriage assembly pivotally affixed to the lower end of the kingpin and adapted to rotate about the axis of the kingpin and having a second friction surface and stop lugs, a resilient drag sleeve and turn restoring element compressively disposed between the first and second friction surfaces, and a lock nut for selectively urging the carriage assembly toward the mid-portioned member so as to compress the drag sleeve between the first and second friction surfaces with a predetermined compression force such that the carriage assembly may be resistively and partially resiliently rotated about the axis of the kingpin within a range determined by the interaction of the stop lugs and the stop means and with a degree of freedom determined by the compression of the drag sleeve.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,874 to Schouten et al. teaches a roller board apparatus, such as a skateboard, having an elongated user support platform and front and rear rigid, curve axles mounted transversely across one side of the platform adjacent the front and rear ends, respectively. The axles curve symmetrically outwardly away from the platform surface to which they are attached and respectively include a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted therealong, thereby creating, in essence, an arc of wheels. Resilient, rubber, wedge shaped spacers are positioned between each end of the axles and the platform, for the primary purpose of causing the axles to angle outwardly away from one another so as to provide stability to the board. The spacers resiliency permit the angle at which each angle sits with respect to the horizontal to be selectively chaned. Different angles produce different riding characteristics. Among those different ride characteristics is included characteristics which accurately simulate the ride characteristics experience when surfing or snowboarding.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,302 to Smith teaches a skateboard truck assembly that includes a skateboard, a mounting plate, which is used to mount the truck assembly to the underside of the board, a mounting bracket to bridge the truck assembly to the mounting plate and an axle assembly, which includes axle rods, axle hubs and two wheels. The axle assembly is generally arcuate in shape and includes a lower surface with a more pronounced arcuate design and a central arched section. Each axle rod extends outwardly from the central arched section and slopes down to a terminus point adjacent to the inside portion of the wheel where the axle rod flares relative to the size of the axle hub to conform to the interior sidewall of the wheel and the underside of the flared axle rod coincides in substantial aligned relation with the corresponding wheel tread.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,987 B1 to Smith teaches an improved skate or skateboard truck which incorporates precision steering and rocking components for consistency and accuracy during maneuvers and a method for removing or replacing worn or broken axles. A yoke containing the truck""s axle includes a central body portion into which a precision ball socket has been machined. It is jointed by a spherical component for the yoke to pivot around. It is also fitted with a precision ball pivot pin opposite the socket which will act as the associate pivotal and rocking mechanism for the truck assembly. The base is comprised of a central body into which a stud is secured for mounting the yoke and a pocket has been machined for containing a precision ball socket to accept the associate ball pivot pin. A slotted configuration situated at each end of the yoke can be compressed with screws to allow the axle to be removed or replaced.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. Application Publication No. US2002/0011713 A1 to Kirkland teaches a truck assembly for a skateboard that includes an axle housing, a base, and a kingpin connecting the axle housing and base. The kingpin holds the axle housing and a base surface of the base a predetermined distance apart. The truck further includes a turning mechanism between the axle housing and base, around the kingpin. The turning mechanism includes opposed cam surfaces that are angled along the axis of the kingpin and an elastomeric bushing so that rotating the axle housing about the kingpin pushes the cam surfaces apart, against the compression pressure of the elastomeric bushing. The elastomeric bushing may be located within a coiled spring. The truck assembly additionally includes an adjustment mechanism for adjusting the pressure against the bushing. The adjustment mechanism includes an adjustment surface on the base of the truck assembly with two or more adjustment pints, each a different distance from the base surface along the direction of the kingpin. An adjustment ring surrounds the kingpin, between the base surface and the turning mechanism. The adjustment ring includes adjustment lobes that engage the adjustment surface on the base.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for skate board truck assemblies have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a truck for preventing damage thereto when attached to a skate board and negotiating and contacting a curb that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a truck for preventing damage thereto when attached to a skate board and negotiating and contacting a curb that Is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a truck for preventing damage thereto when attached to a skate board and negotiating and contacting a curb. A body attaches to the skate board and an axle extends rotatably through the body and terminates in a pair of wheels, respectively. A roller is rotatably positioned in the body and has the axle extend rotatably therethrough so as to prevent damage to the axle when the truck negotiates and contacts the curb, by virtue of the roller contacting the curb and rotating relative to the axle as the truck negotiates the curb.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.